P99
The [[wikipedia:Walther P99|'P99']] is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P99 was first seen in footage released during the Call of Duty XP event, with a suppressor and a titanium-coated slide, as well as a dark-gray synthetic grip. Campaign The P99 is used by Yuri in "Stronghold"; this variant of the P99 has both a Silencer and Tactical Knife, called "P99 Tactical". Soap used one in "Blood Brothers". Yuri also used one in a flashback, when attempting to stop the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. It is also used in "Bag and Drag" by Spetsnaz operatives in Last Stand. Multiplayer The P99 is unlocked at level 10 in Multiplayer and has the highest firecap for any handgun at 1200 RPM. It also features the longest drop time in handgun category, which may be a problem if switching back to a primary weapon. However, the defining feature of the P99 is that it boasts the highest close-range damage of any of the low caliber handguns. It will kill in three shots out to a longer range when compared to other handguns. It also features a slightly lower visual recoil than that of the USP .45, which is quite controllable all on its own. Similarly to the USP .45, the Silencer attachment will block out the iron sights, making aiming at long range targets more difficult. Extended Mags is a great choice for the P99. With this, players with a good trigger finger can dump a whole magazine into an enemy quicky without having to reload mid firefight. The Tactical Knife is also a great option, as the P99 is already suited well for close-range gunfights, allowing players to quickly stab an enemy if reloading or switching to a primary weapon is not an option. Akimbo is a mixed bag, as at longer ranges, the damage and spread of the P99 will be so low that it will seldom hit anything. At close range, the high damage and extremley high fire rate can turn the P99 into a highly lethal weapon. The Silencer is also a good choice, as the range of the P99 isn't very high to begin with, leading to the downside of decreased damage range not being too bad, unless the player intends to use the P99 at long range, where most pistols do not fare well. It should be noted that the P99 has an odd damage multiplier to a portion of the foot region, making one shot kills possible. However, the exact spot to hit is so small that, even when aiming directly at the foot, players will more often than not miss the damage multiplier. Overall, the P99 is a good choice and a rather balanced handgun. With high damage, a very high rate of fire, and a good magazine capacity, the P99 can fill almost any role, whether that be a close-range backup emergency pistol, a stealthy pistol, or a knifing class weapon. The P99 is the weapon used in the public variation of One In the Chamber with a Tactical Knife. Special Ops The P99 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The P99 is an alternate weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Stay Sharp and Charges Set, and is used by enemies in Last Stand in several missions. Survival Mode The P99 is the last handgun unlocked in Survival Mode at level 42 and costs $250. Its high damage of 49, while not noticeable in multiplayer as it comes just short of a two-hit kill, is quite noticeable in Survival Mode where enemies frequently have much higher health. This makes it one of the more effective low-caliber handguns, but it should be swapped for a more powerful weapon during later waves. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery File:P99 MW3.png|First person view of the P99. P99 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the P99. P99 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the P99. P99 Sprinting MW3.png|Sprinting with the P99. P99 3rd Person MW3.jpg|P99 in third person. Notice how it is held with two hands in third person instead of one in first person. Yuri P99 MW3.png|Yuri wielding a P99 during the flashback in "Blood Brothers". P99 3rd Person MW3.png|P99 in third person. P99 Tactical 3rd person MW3.png|A different version of the P99, seen in a pre-release screenshot. Note the rails and flashlight, similar to the G18's. Wounded Soap with P99.png|Soap uses the P99 in "Blood Brothers". Trivia *On the left side of the gun, the words: "P99 TITANIUM COATED" can be seen. *The iron sights on the P99 are slightly misaligned to the left. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns